Minamoto Kou/Relationships
Relationships Minamoto Teru Teru is Kou's older brother, and Kou has always looked up to him. The two of them are very close, and Teru cares deeply for his younger brother and vice versa. When Kou was little, his goal was to be an exorcist as great, or even greater than his brother. Kou trusts Teru very much and takes his words to heart, which was why he believed and accepted Teru's order that he must expel any of the Seven Mysteries should he ever encounter any of them. However, after seeing him in battle with Hanako, he grew to doubt if the things he'd been taught all his life was really right, and stood up to Teru for perhaps the first time. Even after this, the two continue to have a positive relationship, and Teru gains a new understanding for his little brother. Hanako Kou first met Hanako when he tried to exorcise him because he believed him to be an evil spirit and that he was a threat to the students at the school. After a while, Kou started to believe that Hanako was not the evil spirit he was expecting, and the two started to become friends. Hanako nearly stopped the friendship when he threatened Kou, but when Teru attacked Hanako, Kou still defended him. Kou informed Teru that Hanako is likely not as evil as they thought, and that if Hanako turned out to be evil, Kou would take responsibility himself. Kou's defense surprised Hanako, and the two formed an unlikely friendship. Yashiro Nene Almost immediately after they met, Kou developed a crush on Nene, and is often shown blushing and getting flustered around her. Their relationship goes beyond just a crush however, and the two are very good friends. Kou is quick to defend Nene when others tease her, and is very supportive of her. They get along well, and Kou wants Nene to be happy and safe. Mitsuba Sousuke At first, Kou and Mitsuba did not get along, as Kou finds his attitude annoying and Mitsuba continuously insulted him, calling him a "Hella-Lame, Traffic-Safety-Earring Boy" and generally being rude. However, once he finds out Mitsuba's reason behind his haunting, they quickly came to an understanding. Hearing about how Mitsuba was bullied in the past and how he tried to fake a personality to fit in better yet ending up being forgotten either way, Kou assured him that he'd remember "Mitsuba Sousuke" as someone who's "cocky, looks like a girl, sarcastic, selfish, has an annoying voice, obsessed with his camera, goes emo sometimes, and is only fake nice", and that he only needed to be himself to make friends. When Mitsuba asked if they would have been friends if he were still alive, Kou responded that it didn't matter if he's dead, and that they could still be friends. Mitsuba also took a picture of him, and when asked what photo he took, he answered that it was "something important" to him. Even though Mitsuba initially irritated him, Kou sympathized with him and genuinely tried to befriend him. After Mitsuba's disappearance, Kou is often shown thinking back to the incident, as he deeply regrets not being able to do anything to prevent it. At their reunion in the Mirror Hell boundary, Kou was shocked to find out that Mitsuba has no memory of him. He gives Mitsuba the gardening club's photobook with pictures Mitsuba himself took, and insisted he remember his name. Currently, he seems to be trying to find a way to "save" Mitsuba. Yugi Tsukasa Kou holds a grudge against Tsukasa for his actions towards Mitsuba. He has referred to Tsukasa as "someone he can't forgive". Yako While Yako was initially hostile towards him, the two seems to have grown closer after she finds out that Kou had lost a friend due to the alteration of rumors. Yako ordered him to call her "Nee-san". Tsuchigomori Being Kou's homeroom teacher, they were familiar even before Tsuchigomori revealed himself as the curator of the 4PM Bookstacks. Though he was wary of Tsuchigomori at first when he turned out to be a supernatural, Kou seems to hold some respect towards him. Kou constantly refers to Tsuchigomori as "Spiderface", much to his chagrin. Yokoo and Satou Yokoo and Satou are Kou's friends, and they've been classmates since the first year of middle school. The three are very close, and Kou worries about them often when the two are dragged into some supernatural accident. Category:Relationships